


In The Heavy Weather

by Izzyaro (Isilarma)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: Acephobia, Aromantic Asexual Steven, Bisexual Wallace, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Protective Wallace, Referenced Biphobia, Supportive Elite Four, Supportive Gym Leaders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 21:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9844484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isilarma/pseuds/Izzyaro
Summary: Steven agrees to an interview that doesn’t quite go according to plan. Fortunately, he has some very good friends for back-up.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wolflyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolflyn/gifts).



> So this was inspired by Wolflyn's and WolfeyStar’s comments on Ace Steven, and was written as catharsis after a truly frustrating day. I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A brilliant arc of electricity crackled through the air, sending people and Pokémon alike ducking for cover, but Wallace just rolled his eyes.

“Yes, Water-types are vulnerable to electricity,” he called over his shoulder. “But only if the electricity in question is actually on target.” The Lanturn managed to look as sheepish as her trainer, and Wallace glanced across the Gym. “Tiffany, work on making those Ice Beams charge quicker. Just because some Grass-types are slow, it doesn’t mean they all are.”

“Yes, Wallace.” She turned back to her Sealeo with renewed determination, and Wallace let out a deep, contented breath. Powerful Water Pokémon and passionate trainers, there was no greater combination.

“Hey, Wallace, it’s starting!”

Wallace grinned and darted for the office. Jace met him at the door and waved at the screen. “Got it all ready.”

“Thank you,” said Wallace. “How are those counter-Psychic tactics coming along?”

“Great! Tentacruel and I are ready to go.”

“We’ll see about that.” The strains of the title music faded, and he smiled. “After the interview.”

Jace laughed and clapped him on the shoulder. “More practice time for us.”

He disappeared in the direction of the pool, and Wallace settled himself on the sofa in time to catch the interviewer’s next words.

“…And joining today, a very special guest, the Hoenn League Champion, Steven Stone!”

The studio audience erupted in applause, and Wallace had to smile. Dressed in his trademark black and purple suit, and with his usual charming smile in place, Steven looked every inch the champion he was. Only someone who knew him as well as Wallace did would have picked up the tension that came with doing an interview, especially when it was a live one, but he greeted his host as gracefully as ever and Wallace forced himself to relax. Steven would be just fine.

And, for the first twenty minutes, he was. Though rather forthright the interviewer knew her stuff, focussing on the challenges faced by the regional champion before moving on to how Steven raised his specialty Steel-types. The topic was safe enough for Steven to relax, and Wallace watched with delight as his friend let his love for his Pokémon and his work shine through. The interviewer and audience seemed equally charmed, and by the time they moved on to the last set of questions Wallace was ready to mark the whole experience down as a great success.

“So, Steven, you really have done some incredible things. One of the youngest regional champions in history, noted geologist, heir to the Devon Corporation…”

“The last one doesn’t really count as an accomplishment,” Steven noted, with a smile.

The interviewer chuckled. “Yes, well, the point is you’re quite a catch. You've got to tell us, who’s the lucky guy or gal?”

There were several whistles from the audience, but Wallace tensed. Steven’s smile faltered ever so slightly. “Excuse me?”

“Well, you’re young, successful, intelligent, handsome,” more whistles at that, “surely people have expressed an interest.”

Wallace was sat up straight now, hands clenching on his lap. He wondered if the host could see the tension he could in the set of Steven’s shoulders. “There have been some,” he agreed, and he even made it sound easy. “But I am not looking for any sort of relationship at present.”

The interviewer raised an incredulous eyebrow. “I find that hard to believe, coming from someone like you. Surely there’s someone that’s caught your eye.”

Anger started to bubble up in Wallace’s chest, but he forced it back down. Steven had faced such questions before. On the screen, Steven’s smile had faded completely, but he betrayed no other signs of unease. “There is no-one,” he repeated. “I am simply not interested.”

That received boos rather than whistles, and Steven actually flinched, but the interviewer merely tilted her head to her one side, “No-one at all? There’s no-one in the whole of Hoenn that’s good enough for the great Steven Stone?”

Wallace saw barely concealed contempt in her eyes, shock and hurt in Steven’s, and had had enough. He stalked to the door and threw it open. “I need a Pokémon that knows Teleport. Now.”

His voice cut through the chaos with practiced ease, and his anger must have shown because the swimmers nearest him started edging away. There was silence for a moment, then Tiffany raised a tentative hand. “I have a Kirlia?”

Wallace walked over to her, returning Milotic and Luvdisc to their Pokéballs as he did so. “I need to get to Lilycove City. To PokéLife Studios.”

Tiffany’s eyes widened, but both she and Kirlia nodded. Wallace took the little Pokémon’s hand, then there was a rush of noise and light and motion and Wallace found himself in the middle of a busy street outside the studios. Anger urged him on, but he checked himself long enough to smile at the Kirlia. “Thank you for your help.”

The Psychic/Fairy type bowed, then disappeared back to the Gym with a pop. Wallace straightened up, all traces of good humour fading, and headed straight for the door.

It didn’t take long to get the location of the interview. Steven might be the expert on stony cold forbiddingness, but summer storms could be equally intimidating. Wallace was not in a good mood, and he didn’t bother making any attempt to hide it.

He was very careful not to be rude though. There was no excuse for bad manners.

A few minutes later found him turning down the corridor to Studio 5, and by then Wallace’s anger had been partially replaced by concern. Steven had been holding his own well enough, but attacks like that, especially in front of an audience, and being broadcast all over Hoenn, wouldn’t be easy for people who actually liked interviews to deal with.

So he was relieved to find Steven leaning against the wall outside the studio. His jacket was unbuttoned, and his cravat had been stuffed carelessly into a pocket, but Metagross was out and he was talking quite easily into his PokéNav, and Wallace let out the breath he had been holding. Metagross caught his eye and smiled, and at some unspoken communication Steven glanced round. His eyes brightened and he waved before quickly finishing his conversation.

“I will. Yes, I know. Thanks, I’ll see you soon.”

He hung up, and gave Wallace an apologetic smile. “Sorry. My father was watching too.”

“I gathered,” Wallace said. “Are you all right?”

Steven’s smile faded slightly, but he nodded. “It wasn’t the best interview I’ve ever given,” he allowed. “But I’ve had worse.”

That didn’t make it better. Wallace was opening his mouth to say as much when the door to the studio opened and two technicians hurried out. Wallace automatically moved to put himself in between them and his friend, but his efforts were unnecessary. Both took one look at Metagross and took off down the corridor as fast as their legs could carry them. Wallace stared after them, then raised an eyebrow at Steven, who coughed.

“I take it you didn’t see the end of the interview.”

“I left after the first few of those questions came up,” Wallace admitted.

Steven looked touched. “Oh. Well, Metagross disapproved of their continued line of questioning. Strongly.” The steel behemoth managed to look thoroughly pleased with itself, and Steven gave it a fond look. “It turns out cameras aren’t built to withstand Psychic-types. I’ve been given a list for damages.”

Wallace snorted. That would be such a hardship, especially since Steven clearly had his father’s full support. Steven smiled, but it faded quickly. “And they want me to apologise.”

Wallace’s own amusement vanished. “They what?”

Steven grimaced and slumped back against the wall. “I lost control of my Pokémon, and caused a great deal of damage and inconvenience.”

“Bullshit,” said Wallace flatly. Steven’s eyebrows shot up at the rare display of bad language, but Wallace didn’t give him a chance to interrupt. “Firstly, you’ve never lost control of a Pokémon in your life.” Metagross rumbled agreement at that. “And secondly, they had it coming.”

“Wallace-”

“I suppose they were just as quick to issue an apology to you?”

Steven’s silence was all the confirmation Wallace needed. He squashed down the growing urge to give the studio executives a piece of his mind, and forced himself to continue calmly, “Steven, your orientation has been known and accepted for years. They had no excuse for that set of questions.”

Steven sighed. “It being known isn’t the same as it being accepted, Wallace,” he said wearily. “You know there are many people who don’t consider it a valid identity.”

“That doesn’t make it all right!”

“You’re overreacting-”

“Really?” Wallace interrupted. “How would you react if I did a live interview and they started asking when I was going to settle down and stop being an indecisive slut?”

Steven’s head snapped up, eyes blazing, and Wallace raised a hand to forestall the outburst. “No, no-one’s ever done that, and if they have any sense they never will, but I think that proves my point.”

Steven simmered for a moment, before visibly pulling himself under control. “It does. Sorry.”

Wallace hesitated, then reached out to grip his friend’s shoulder. “They have no excuse,” he repeated. “And maybe I shouldn’t condone the property damage but, to be quite frank, they deserved it.”

Metagross nodded firmly, and a faint smile touched Steven’s lips. “So, yes,” Wallace continued. “Apologise for that, and pay for some new cameras, but they don’t get more than that, and they definitely don’t get it before they issue some apologies of their own.”

Steven held his gaze for a long moment, but before he could say anything the door opened and two people came out. One was the interviewer, and the other…

“That’s the executive producer,” Steven murmured. “Excuse me.”

He ducked past before Wallace could even try to protest, his movements firm and decisive as he moved to meet the pair. Wallace started after them, then paused as an idea came to him and grabbed his PokéNav. He fired off a group message to several select contacts, then caught up with Steven in time to hear the end of the interviewer’s splutters.

“…utterly ridiculous!”

Steven only had to look at her and she subsided. Wallace couldn’t blame her; with his folded arms and stony glare, Steven looked the furthest thing possible from the charming Champion she had spoken to earlier.

“The apology is not negotiable,” said Steven coldly. “I have already apologised for any inconvenience caused by my Pokémon, and my solicitor will be in touch regarding the damaged equipment, but I expect to be satisfied that such a thing will not occur again.”

“But she didn’t mean anything by it,” the producer whined. “It was a reasonable enough question, everyone wants to know when you’ll finally get with someone.”

“And I have said on more than one occasion-”

“We know you’ve said you don’t care, but that’s stupid!” the interviewer exploded. “Everyone’s got someone they care for.”

Wallace felt Steven flinch, but his friend’s expression didn’t as much as flicker and Wallace felt a rush of pride. His PokéNav buzzed, and checking it brought a smirk to his face. Now for the perfect moment…

It wouldn’t take long. The interviewer sounded like she was coming to the end of her rant.

“…loads of people haven’t met the one yet, and they don’t go around making up fancy names for themselves!” Steven’s face remained implacable, and she whirled on her employer. “Look, I’m not going to apologise when I’ve not done anything wrong!”

Steven closed his eyes, but Wallace coughed. “If I might interrupt for a moment?”

“Certainly,” said the producer, with obvious relief. “Gym Leader Wallace, isn’t it? Of Sootopolis City? I’m a big fan of your Contest performances.”

“Thank you,” said Wallace. “Though that does not excuse the insult done to my friend.” The interviewer began to splutter, but Wallace continued without even looking at her. “Anyway, since I’m here, we might as well get something out of the way. I believe PokéLife Studios is planning a series of documentaries focussing on the Gym Leaders of Hoenn?”

“Yes,” said the producer slowly. “We sent the initial requests last week.”

“Yes, I received mine. An interesting idea, particularly for such a new company.” He gave them his best fake smile. “But I’m afraid accommodating such a request will be quite impossible.”

The man paled. “W-what?”

Steven’s eyes widened, but Wallace wasn’t finished. “And I have discussed the matter with my fellow Gym Leaders. Those of Mossdeep and Rustboro will also be unable to participate.”

He hadn’t been at all surprised when those two got back to him first. His PokéNav buzzed again. “Oh, and Flannery of Lavaridge also declines. As do Winona and Brawly.” Another buzz. “Oh dear. It seems Norman will also be unavailable.” He set the device back in his pocket and smiled at the stunned producer. “I believe Wattson’s PokéNav recently had an unfortunate encounter with a rather enthusiastic Manectric, but he will no doubt give you his answer by this evening.”

“You…you…”

There was another PokéNav alert, and this time it was Steven who raised an eyebrow. “Excuse me… Sidney?”

Then he blinked, and held the device away from his ear with a wince. Wallace could hear the young Elite well enough from where he was, and his grin widened. Steven rolled his eyes and turned away slightly.

“Sidney, I appreciate the thought, but that will not be necessary. She’s what? No, please don’t encourage her. Yes, I’m serious. Look, I’ll be back shortly.” He paused. “Thanks.”

There was a slightly longer pause. “Sidney, I said no.” He hung up and shook his head. “It was easier when they weren’t getting along.”

Wallace snorted. “They were watching then?”

“They were,” Steven confirmed, with a sigh. He turned back to the now silent producer and interviewer, all traces of amusement vanishing. “I will expect a formal statement in the morning. Good day to you.”

He strode off without waiting for an answer, returning Metagross as he passed. Wallace lingered for a moment, fixing the red-faced interviewer with a sharp look.

“And for your information, Steven cares more deeply than any man I’ve ever met. Love does not have to be romantic or sexual to be valid. Perhaps you should think about that.”

With that, he went to follow his friend.

He found Steven waiting for him outside. A few people were giving him odd looks, but Wallace noted with some surprise that most faces held more sympathy than anything else. Even as Wallace watched, a teenager with purple hair walked up to him, and though Wallace was too far away to hear what was being said, the warm smile that lit up Steven’s face was enough. The girl smiled and darted away, and Wallace sauntered over to lean against the wall.

“People aren’t so bad, really.”

Steven watched the people and Pokémon bustling around them, and shook his head. “No,” he agreed. “They’re not.” He glanced back at the studios and his smile faded slightly. “Do you think that was a bit too much?”

“I don’t want my name, or my Gym, associated with a company that has that little respect for other people,” said Wallace flatly. “And nor does anyone else.”

Steven let out a long breath. “Thank you.”

“You would have done the same,” said Wallace, with a smile. “Probably worse.” Steven snorted, but didn’t deny it. Wallace eyed him. “Do I want to know what was Sidney planning?”

“You really don't,” said Steven dryly. “Trust me. And you definitely don’t want to know how Glacia was planning to enhance it.”

Wallace considered that and found himself grinning. “Maybe you should have let them.”

Steven shook his head, but he was smiling and Wallace felt the tension of the afternoon start to drain away. “So, what are you going to do now?”

Steven gave a slight shrug. “I hadn’t planned anything. I didn’t know how draining the interview would be.” He shrugged again. “There’s always paperwork.”

Wallace hummed. “Or you could come and give my minions some practice at fighting Steel-types?”

“You can’t call them minions, Wallace,” said Steven reproachfully. “They are your dedicated students and apprentices.”

His eyes were sparkling in the sun, and Wallace had to grin. “Yes, but they prefer minions.”

Steven smiled. “All right. I’ve got Claydol, Aggron and Aerodactyl with me too, so we’ll see how they do with a type advantage.”

“Just don’t go too hard on them,” Wallace warned. “If they all end up losing to that ridiculous Aggron of yours they’ll be down in the dumps for weeks.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” said Steven solemnly. He glanced up at the clear skies. “Do you need a ride?”

“Aerodactyl, please,” Wallace requested. “Skarmory hates me.”

“No, he doesn’t.”

“Steven, he tried to bite my arm off.”

“That’s how he shows affection," Steven protested. "He can’t help his beak being razor sharp.”

Wallace shook his head. “And people think your orientation is the strangest thing about you.”

Steven laughed, bright and clear, and Wallace smiled. There. That was much better.


End file.
